Winlist
As of Updated: Wednesday, September 26 KOLA *Friday At Work Freebie: VIBRANT *Hi-Lo Stack of Cash: SWEATER *09/21 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: HALLOWEEN TIME *09/24 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: SPOOKY ---- *Win a Nintendo Switch! Ends: 09/24/2018 7:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 09/26/2018 7:00 AM PT *Win a Crock-Pot Cook & Carry 6.5 Quart! Ends: 09/28/2018 8:01 AM PT *Win an Amazon Fire TV! Ends: 10/01/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win an Apple iPad mini 4 128GB! Ends: 10/03/2018 12:00 PM PT *Win a Kindle Oasis 7" E-reader! Ends: 10/05/2018 12:00 PM PT *[ ] *'[ ] ' *'[ ] ' *'[ ] ' *'[ ] ' KCAL *Daily Bonus Code: BREW *09/20 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: KEGGER #60 *09/27 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: CAL JAM WEEK ---- *Win a Nintendo Switch! Ends: 09/24/2018 7:00 AM PT *Enter to Win $100 Cash! Ends: 9/25/2018 7:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 09/26/2018 7:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 9/26/2018 7:00 AM PT *'Win a Crock-Pot Cook & Carry 6.5 Quart!' Ends: 09/28/2018 8:01 AM PT *Big Bear Lake Oktoberfest Burgermeister Ends: 09/28/2018 8:30 AM PT *Win an Amazon Fire TV! Ends: 10/01/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Apple iPad mini 4 128GB!' Ends: 10/03/2018 12:00 PM PT *'Win a Kindle Oasis 7" E-reader!' Ends: 10/05/2018 12:00 PM PT *System Of A Down With Incubus at Glen Helen Amphitheater Ends: 10/07/2018 11:59 PM PT *win a pair of 3 day General Admission passes to the Desert Daze Music Festival. Happening October 12th-14th at Moreno Beach at Lake Perris Ends: 10/07/2018 11:59 PM PT *Win a KLARSTEIN VitAir Hot Air Fryer! Ends: 10/08/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Keurig Single Serve K-Cup Pod Coffee Maker!' Ends: 10/10/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a PlayStation Vita!' 10/12/2018 12:00 AM PT *Lagunitas Beer Circus Ends: 10/14/2018 11:59 PM PT *Queen Mary Dark Harbor 4 Pack Ends: 10/14/2018 11:59 PM PT *pair of tickets to experience the horrifying 17th Door: Crybaby Ends: 10/14/2018 11:59 PM PT *A Copy of Ann Wilson Immortal CD Ends: 10/14/2018 11:59 PM PT *$3,000 Room Renovation Sweepstakes Ends: 10/15/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Athena Wearable Safety GPS Pendant!' 10/15/2018 7:00 AM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 10/17/2018 7:45 AM PT *'Win a HyperX Cloud II Gaming Headset for PC & PS4! ' Ends: 10/19/2018 7:50 AM PT *'Win a SOAIY Smart Touch LED Bluetooth Speaker! ' Ends: 10/22/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a 6" Kindle Paperwhite E-reader! Ends: 10/24/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 10/26/2018 12:00 AM PT *Generation Axe Ends: 10/28/2018 11:59 PM PT *Spike & Mike's Sick & Twisted Festival of Animation Fox Performing Arts Center November 2nd. Ends: 10/28/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Win a Behmor Temperature Control Coffee Maker! ' Ends: 10/29/2018 8:30 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 10/31/2018 8:30 AM PT *Trans Siberian Orchestra Citizens Business Bank Arena December 1st at 3:30pm and 7:30pm Ends: 11/18/2018 11:59 PM PT 72881 Variously promoted as Cash Cow, Walking Around Money, Workday Payday, et cetera. Response by +1-678-208-8198 *'?' *'?' *'?' *'?' *'?' *'?' *'?' *'?' *'?' *'?' KLOS Text to 95819 +1-916-572-4054 *6 a.m.: ?' *9 a.m.: '? * Noon : ?' *3 p.m.: '? ---- *[ ] *'[ ] ' *'[ ] ' *'[ ] ' *'[ ] ' *'Show Us Your Colors to win $4,000! ' Ends: ? *Danzig Halloween Hell-Bash at FivePoint Amphitheatre Saturday, November 3rd. Ends: 09/23/2018 11:59 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch!' Ends: 9/24/2018 7:00 AM PT *Off Road Expo Four tickets 9/29-9/30 @ THE FAIRPLEX IN POMONA. Ends: 9/25/2018 12:00 PM PT *'Win $325 Quick Cash!' 09/26/2018 7:00 AM PT *'Win a Crock-Pot Cook & Carry 6.5 Quart!' Ends: 09/28/2018 8:01 AM PT *Win a trip for two to the American Music Awards! Round trip airfare for two to LA Two tickets to the show on Tuesday October 9, 2018 Two nights hotel stay for two Travel Date: 10.8 - 10.10 Ends: 9/28/2018 8:59 AM PT *[ ] *Win an Amazon Fire TV! Ends: 10/01/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a pair of Weekend Passes to the Adult Swim Festival October 5th - 7th Row Downtown LA Ends: 10/2/2018 11:59 AM PT *'Win an Apple iPad mini 4 128GB!' Ends: 10/03/2018 12:00 PM PT *Chris Jericho in the KLOS Subaru Live Stage October 4th at 12 Bells Contest Ends: 10/04/2018 3:59 PM PT *Win a Kindle Oasis 7" E-reader! Ends: 10/05/2018 12:00 PM PT *[ ] *'[ ] ' *'[ ] ' *'[ ] ' *'[ ] ' Go Country trivia games survey refer a frend *Secret Password: LOCKET ---- *'OC Home Show win a four pack of passes to the 41st Annual OC Home & Outdoor Expo presented by American Titan Trucks coming to the OC Fair & Event Center in Costa Mesa on Sept 29-30 Ends: 9/26/2018 11:59 PM PT *Win a Crock-Pot Cook & Carry 6.5 Quart! ENDS: 09/28/2018 | 08:01 AM *'Living Spaces $1000 promotional card' Ends: 09/30/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Chase Rice at Morongo Casino October 16th''' Ends: 09/30/2018 11:59 PM PT *Keith Urban brings his "Graffiti U" World Tour 2018 to STAPLES Center on Saturday, October 6th Ends: 9/30/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Chris Lane' on Thursday October 25th at the House of Blues Anaheim Ends: 9/30/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Dierks Bentley' Mountain High Tour, Saturday, October 13th Hollywood Bowl with Brothers Osborne, and LANCO Ends: 9/30/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Country Harvest Festival with Billy Currington, The Wild Feathers, Austin Burke, and more on Sunday, October 14th at Oak Canyon Ranch in the heart of Orange County Ends: 9/30/2018 11:59 PM PT *Win an Amazon Fire TV! ENDS: 10/01/2018 | 12:00 AM *Win an Apple iPad mini 4 128GB! ENDS: 10/03/2018 | 12:00 PM *'Win an Apple iPad mini 4 128GB!' Ends: 10/03/2018 12:00 PM PT *'Win a Kindle Oasis 7" E-reader!' ENDS: 10/05/2018 | 12:00 PM *'Win a KLARSTEIN VitAir Hot Air Fryer!' Ends: 10/08/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Keurig Single Serve K-Cup Pod Coffee Maker!' Ends: 10/10/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a PlayStation Vita!' Ends: 10/12/2018 12:00 AM PT *$3,000 Room Renovation Sweepstakes Ends: 10/15/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Athena Wearable Safety GPS Pendant!' Ends: 10/15/2018 7:00 AM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System!' Ends: 10/17/2018 7:45 AM PT *'Win a HyperX Cloud II Gaming Headset for PC & PS4!' Ends: 10/19/2018 7:50 AM PT *'Win a SOAIY Smart Touch LED Bluetooth Speaker!' Ends: 10/22/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a 6" Kindle Paperwhite E-reader!' Ends: 10/24/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card!' Ends: 10/26/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Behmor Temperature Control Coffee Maker!' Ends: 10/29/2018 8:30 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker!' Ends: 10/31/2018 8:30 AM PT TRIVIA Blockbuster '''Death Wish' "How far would you go to protect your family?" is the tagline to what 2018 film? Bookworm '---' n/a Classic Rock Steve Miller Who sang about a joker, a smoker and a midnight toker? Get Your Game On Jefferson Bragg Who was the owner of Blackwood Sanatorium in "The Inpatient"? Healthy Knowledge Cells What does an adult human have an estimated 75 trillion of? Sports Trivia Orlando Who did James Harden score 60 points against in January 2018? Superhero Trivia 4th Season The 2017 season of the TV show "The Flash" marks what season for the CW show? TV Trivia Nicole Kidman What actress played Celeste Wright in the series "Big Little Lies"? iHeart 1K All Day iHeart 1K Payday! - (Real 92.3 Makin' Money Moves, Alt 98.7, 99.1 KGGI Break the Bank, win-1000-cash-to-pay-344884/ KIIS FM $1,000 CASH to Pay Your Bills, Cash on KOST 103.5, MyFM 104.3 Easy Money daily bonus online entry, et cetera) 7A-7P at about :20 after [http://iheartmedia.g.aug.me/amoe Text keyword to 200200 for chance at $1000 *10:20 ?' *12:20 '? *14:02 ? Also see: *winr.disneywizard.com *SlickDeals.net ---- Contributors: Please highlight Keywords within brackets of three appostrophes - ‘’’BOLD’’’ A thousand thanks for your contributions. Phone Wiki Administrator (Disney Wizard|M|T| | —GTA-IJ-Ph-RCT) 19:37, October 25, 2017 (UTC)